psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Crucible Tournaments
=The Crucible Tournaments= Introduction to the Crucible Welcome to one of the nodes of the Crucible Tournaments. The Crucible is a set of competitions held every year starting in the Fall. In the Crucible Tournament events the mightiest Psions from numerous online energy communities come together and battle to become the champions of the Crucible. Events in the Crucible Tournaments There are many amazing events in the Crucible Tournaments that contestants can participate in. The list below are some of the events in the Crucible Tournaments: *Astral Combat Tournament *Etheric Combat Tournament *Biolocation Hunt *Construct Forge *Alchemy Cookoff *Power Showdown Astral Combat Tournament One of the two Combat Tournaments in the Crucible. The Astral Combat Tournament is a sixteen-contestant single-elimination tournament that takes place in a constructed part of the Astral Plane. Each contestant will fight each other in this arena and proceed to the next round. Sixteen Contestants are seeded months before games begins. They're designed to keep experienced combatants separate. For those are can Astral Project and want a clean and no god mode like sparring this would be the tournament for you! Etheric Combat Tournament One of the two Combat Tournaments in the Crucible. The main event is the Etheric Battle Tournament. The Etheric Tournament is a sixteen-contestant single-elimination tournament that takes place in a remote-heavily constructed and protected part of the Etheric Plane. The Tournament will require members to know how to Astral Project and Biolocate as each will have taught you how to properly connect to the Etheric Plane. There are some heavy rules for the Etheric Tournament so those who plan to join this event will have to read up on them. Sixteen Contestants are seeded months before games begins. They're designed to keep experienced combatants separate. Biolocation Hunt The Biolocation Hunt is present at the Crucible Tournament. For those members who are good at Astral Projection (learned how to obtain a OBE) and have progressed to the BioLocative plane should think about joining this event in the Crucible. Contestants will be given locations around the world and told to BioLocate to those location. Each location is safe and the goal in this event is to document what you see at these locations. The contestants that have explained the location the best will move forward to the next location. Construct Forge Good morning, afternoon, or evening fellow Constructors! If you have been keeping up with Energy Constructs than this event in the Crucible is for you. Want to show off your constructs? Can your construct be beautiful, crafty, powerful, and still deliver its programmed goal? Well in this event you will be given a chance to show us what you got. Our judges will go about this as a "science fair" approach and look at each contestants constructs and rate them. Alchemy Cookoff Alchemy is an ancient practice shrouded in mystery and secrecy. Its practitioners mainly sought to turn lead into gold, a quest that has captured the imaginations of people for thousands of years. However, the goals of alchemy went far beyond simply creating some golden nuggets. In the Crucible Tournament there is an event called the Alchemy Cook-off. We have many Alchemy practitioners in the Nation some do the Classical Alchemy and some practice Herbalist Alchemy. In this Cook-off contestants will battle for the best recipe for a certain goal that the judges will announce. If you want to show off your skills in Alchemy and want to see if your recipe is the best then sign up for this event in the Crucible Tournament. Power Showdown The Power Showdown! We know that many users can not project and for this we have other events in the Crucible. Good at Energy Manipulation? Want to show us the true power you been hiding this whole time? This event will ask contests to show us their power by using energy manipulation and connections to send us as much energy as you can to a construct. The construct will be built by the judges and each contestant will try to damage the constructs shields. The more shields you destroy the more points you will get! The contestants with the highest damage to the constructs will move forward to the next round! The Crucible Tournament 2014 Winners Event has not started yet.